The Gynecologic Oncology Group is a national cooperative program designed to investigate various treatment techniques in gynecologic cancer. The overall goals of the group and the study proposals are described in the Group Chairman's request. Goals set for the Hahnemann Medical College and Hospital are those of registration of all new cases of gynecologic malignancy seen within the institution, acquisition of cases into the protocols accepted for study within the institution, and implementation of a program of training in the areas of clinical oncology and investigation for medical students, interns, residents, practicing physicians, nurses, fellows and radiation therapy technologists. We shall also add new protocols as they become available.